


You Light Up My Life

by GreyMichaela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, M/M, goofy sex, literally that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: Sam's having a very bad day. Gabriel... helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aria-lerendeair, who made my new computer possible and basically is the sweetest person alive.

Sam was having a terrible day.

He stalked down the sidewalk, ignoring the people who jumped out of his way and clutching his briefcase as though he were two seconds away from employing it as a battering ram.

The house was dark when he stormed up the walk.

_Fucking great. Gabriel’s swanned off when I needed him the most._

Sam unlocked the door and stepped inside, shoving it closed behind him before dropping the briefcase and jerking at his tie.

“Gabe?”

There was no answer, and Sam scowled and yanked his tie off as he pulled the refrigerator open and rummaged for a beer.

When he closed the door, Gabriel was leaning on the wall next to the refrigerator, and Sam stumbled backward.

“The _fuck_ , Gabe, you can’t just _do_ that. Warn a guy!”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow and whisked the beer out of Sam’s hand. “Looks like you need this. What happened?” He popped the top off and handed it back.

Sam accepted it and took a long drag. “Work was shit,” he said. He ran a hand through his hair and slumped against the counter. “This guy was harassing Charlie, and I nearly popped him in the nose. Then turned out he was an important client and he was pissed at me for calling him out, and he said he was going to find a new firm to represent him.”

Gabriel winced in sympathy. “Did you catch shit with your boss?”

“Yeah,” Sam said morosely. “Threatened me with suspension if I didn’t learn to keep my mouth shut. _And_ Charlie tore strips off me because ‘I can fight my own battles, Sam, I don’t need you to do it for me, Sam!’”

“Well… she’s kind of right,” Gabriel said. He crossed the kitchen and hooked two fingers in Sam’s waistband. Tugging him close, he went up on tiptoe and kissed Sam’s throat. “Charlie’s pretty badass, you know.”

Sam sighed. “I do know. I just… I hate guys like that.”

Gabriel kissed him again, lips warm and soft and dragging featherlight over Sam’s skin, making him shiver. “I have an idea,” he murmured.

Sam cupped the back of Gabriel’s head, feeling silky hair curling around his fingers. “Please tell me it involves us being naked.”

“It might,” Gabriel admitted. His lips curved and he pulled away. “Down that beer, Winchester, and then get your fine ass into the bedroom.” He disappeared down the hall and Sam hurried to obey.

When he got to the bedroom, Gabriel was standing in the middle of the open space at the end of their bed. The lights were off, and Gabriel’s form was only dimly visible by the faint illumination of the streetlamps outside.

“Why the fuck are the lights off?” Sam demanded, fumbling for the switch.

“No, don’t!”

Sam froze and then slowly dropped his hand. “Gabe, what is going _on_?”

“I wanted to show you something,” Gabriel said. “But you’re grumpy, so now I’m not sure I should.”

“Show me what?” Sam draped his tie over the door handle and took a step into the room. He unbuttoned his collar, not taking his eyes off Gabriel’s form.

Gabriel fumbled with his shirt and finally dragged it over his head to drop it in a careless heap on the floor.

Sam’s mouth watered as he took another step. Even in the dim lighting, Gabriel was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, with his broad shoulders and slim hips, and that belly that curved just slightly. Sam loved that belly, loved peppering it with kisses while Gabriel squirmed beneath his touch.

Gabriel was pushing his pants down over his hips and stepping out of them. His erection was obvious, tenting the front of his boxers, and Sam licked his lips.

“Not yet,” Gabriel said as Sam reached for him.

He shoved his boxers down and stood naked in front of him. Sam glanced down and froze.

“Gabe.”

“Yes, Sam.”

“Gabriel, am I hallucinating or are you wearing a _glow in the dark_ cockring?”

Gabriel made a show of inspecting himself and seeming surprised. “Well, would you look at that! I wonder how that got there?”

Sam took a step back as the mirth welled, sudden and unexpected. “Oh my god,” he gasped, and began to laugh. “Oh—my _god_ , I can’t _believe_ —”

Gabriel didn’t move. His cock _glowed_ in the dark room, and Sam doubled over, clutching his stomach and letting the laughter roll through him, scouring away the anger and frustration of his day.

Finally, though, he straightened, wiping away tears and hiccupping.

Gabriel was grinning at him. He cocked his head. “Are you going to take advantage of this or not?”

Brought back to himself, Sam yanked his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Gabriel had taken hold of his shaft and was stroking himself lazily as Sam scrambled to get naked and then rushed him.

Gabriel grunted as Sam grabbed and lifted him, carrying him across the room and slamming him against the wall.

“That’s more like it,” Gabriel husked and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. “C’mon, Sam, I need it, please, please fuck me—”

Sam groaned and attacked Gabriel’s throat with lips and tongue, licking and sucking his way down the smooth column as Gabriel shivered and whined deep in his chest.

“Are you prepped?” Sam growled, freeing a hand and working it between them. His fingers brushed Gabriel’s hole and came away wet.

Gabriel squirmed impatiently. “Yeah, come on, Sam, _please_ —” He shoved a small bottle of lube into Sam’s hand.

Ordinarily, Sam liked doing the prep work himself, stretching Gabriel on two fingers and then three as Gabriel panted and begged, fucking himself onto Sam’s hand with sharp, abortive movements of his hips. But right now, all Sam could think about was being inside his lover, and he caught hold of himself, lubing his shaft with sloppy strokes.

Then he lined up and pushed inside in one long, smooth motion, sheathing himself deep in Gabriel’s core. Silken heat enveloped him and Gabriel’s head fell back, hitting the wall with a solid _thunk_.

“God,” he managed, throat working. “Sam, god, please—”

Sam couldn’t breathe, but he reached up with his clean hand and tangled it in Gabriel’s hair, pulling his head down so their lips could meet as he began to thrust.

Gabriel whimpered against Sam’s mouth and locked his heels in place around Sam’s hips, fucking down against every harsh shove and rocking his own hips. His erection rubbed against Sam’s abdomen, leaking slow and steady drops.

Sam closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, licking into Gabriel’s mouth and taking possession in quick, forceful sweeps of his tongue. Gabriel tasted like beer and Chinese food, his breath puffing hot across Sam’s cheek, still making tiny, helpless noises as Sam fucked him.

“Love—” Sam panted. “Love you, Gabe, I love—”

He opened his eyes and the glowing cockring caught his attention. Sam choked on a laugh and buried his face in Gabriel’s throat, still thrusting.

“You’re such an idiot,” he managed, and Gabriel’s chest shook with laughter.

“ _Your_ idiot,” Gabriel said. He caught hold of himself and stroked in time to Sam’s relentless rhythm. “Come on, baby, you’re close, I can tell. Come for me. Fill me up—”

Sam sucked in air and drove deep as ecstasy shivered through him and he emptied deep within Gabriel’s welcoming body, pushing his face harder into Gabriel’s throat as he jerked, graceless and needy, through the aftershocks.

Gabriel sobbed and followed, spilling between them in heavy, wet throbs and everything was suddenly tight, shuddering bliss around Sam’s spent cock.

Sam’s knees were weak, but he managed to lift Gabriel enough to slide out and then carry him to the bed in a shambling stagger.

They collapsed in a heap on the bedcovers and Gabriel sighed, stretching like a satisfied cat.

“Feel better?” he slurred.

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist and pulled him close. “ _So_ much better. How did you know?”

“I didn’t.” Gabriel combed his fingers through Sam’s hair, his touch deft and gentle. “But I’m definitely keeping this particular toy.”

Sam laughed and kissed him. “Thank you,” he whispered.


End file.
